Kanda on Crack pt 2?
by IcyFireGypsy
Summary: Oh no, we're back for round two, since Kanda and Lavi both didn't learn the first time, of course poor Allen and Lenalee get caught in the middle...


I own nothing… though owning Lavi would make life a little happy for me lol…

I got nothing to say right now other than this is really unedited, and the rest is at the bottom.

Kanda on Crack part 2?

---

You would have thought they would have learned after the last time, but of course neither of the two did as the events of this day unfold.

Lavi and Allen had been sitting the in cafeteria having a relatively normal conversation when the redhead noticed Lenalee walk in and order some food from Jerry, and of course the Bookman apprentice noticed the girl looking around almost as if she was making sure no one was watching her. This fact alone made Lavi want to know exactly what was going on, and he barely noticed the strange look Allen was giving him.

"You say something?" Lavi asked.

"What's got you attention?" Allen asked hoping that his redheaded friend wouldn't get into too much trouble.

"Lenalee… she's acting a little off today," Lavi explained and Allen looked over to see the girl grab a tray of food.

"So she wants to eat in her rooms, what's strange about that?" Allen was almost scared to hear the answer to his question but voiced it anyways.

"Because Allen, for one she was here eating when I got here and left shortly before you sat down so why is she back for more and two… when did she start getting Soba?" Lavi asked and now had the white haired boy's attention.

"Well…" he started as he noticed too what Lenalee had on her tray before she left, "Maybe Kanda just isn't… feeling well so she came and got his food?" Even Allen knew his answer was a little lame.

"Allen… you just said Kanda and not feeling well in the same sentence," Lavi pointed out and Allen couldn't help but laugh.

"Well what else could be going on than?" Allen asked as he finished the food he had left.

"I'm not sure, but I'm going to find out, come on!" Lavi said as he stood up.

"Wait Lavi!" Allen called when he stood up, Lavi turned to look at him, "Maybe we shouldn't get involved, the last thing you need is to piss off Kanda anymore."

"Come on Allen I'm not planning on pissing him off I'm just curious what is going on," Lavi shrugged as they made their way out of the cafeteria and after Lenalee.

"That's how it always starts as… but that connection between your brain and your mouth seems to disappear in moments like these," Allen muttered and Lavi just ignored him.

They followed the girl to the private living corridors and nether male was surprised to see her stop in front of Kanda's door. Allen and Lavi had to hide as she looked around before knocking lightly on the door. The door opened rather fast, and the dark haired girl walked into the room in what looked to be haste before the door shut and locked behind her.

Lavi cursed when they heard the lock switch.

"Come on Lavi, just give it up and let's go," Allen whispered as the redhead pressed his ear up against the door.

"Shh… I might be able to hear what's going on," Lavi whispered back pressing up against the door as close as he could. The only thing neither expected was the door to reopen as Lenalee went to leave.

Lavi fell flat on the ground in the very room, right at the Chinese girls feet and Allen hid his face in his hands wishing he was anywhere else than right here.

"Lavi what are you doing!?" Lenalee exclaimed with slight fear in her eyes.

"Well… he wanted to know what was going on as we saw you leaving with food that was obviously for Kanda…" Allen started to explain as Lavi sat up and looked up into the room and his eyes landed on Kanda… or what he thought was Kanda but he was now frozen in shock.

Needless to say Kanda was very silent, but his eyes easily showed how pissed he really was, but in this situation he really didn't know what to do at the same time. He looked normal enough, but his once straight hair was in ringlet curls now, but still held back in a ponytail, he was dressed like he normally would, with his exorcist jacket off and in a dress white shirt but what little details that were different stood out clearly enough for the redhead to be shocked silent. What he saw couldn't be true could it.

"umm…" Allen muttered when he finally looked up and Lenalee really didn't know what to do at this point but was scared with how silent Kanda was being right now.

"Please don't make this worse than it needs to be, both of you," Lenalee pleaded.

"Don't worry about me, it's this loud mouth you need to worry about," Allen muttered back to her, "I'm just going to take a guess that Kanda got too close to the science department again."

Kanda looked away fuming as Lenalee nodded, "he wasn't the only one effected this time either, my… my brother was also hit… that's why please don't tell him where I am," the girl begged again and at this point Lavi busted out laughing and hit the ground again, rolling in very loud laughter.

Even Allen chucked to himself but when Kanda glared at him he spoke, "I promise Kanda," Allen broke to laugh a bit more, "I'm not laughing at you but at the idea of Lenalee having to hide from her brother… or is it sister now?" Allen asked laughing fully at the girl.

She now was glaring at the white haired boy and Kanda glared fully at the redhead laughing on the ground knowing that Allen wasn't laughing at him but at the idea of Komui… being turned into a girl. Even if he wasn't in the same boat right now the Japanese male might have found the humor in the idea but now he couldn't.

In less than two seconds Lavi went from laughing hysterically on the ground to frozen in horror. "Lenalee…" he muttered looking right at Kanda, "please… please tell me this isn't permanent," Lavi whispered.

"Ummm we don't think so, Reever is working on a cure of this," Lenalee answered, "Why?"

"Because, if it doesn't get fixed… we are all dead," Lavi muttered back and even Kanda just stared in confusion at him.

"What are you talking about Lavi?" Allen asked just as confused as the other two.

"Because, Komui alone will do some damage but… a P.M. Kanda…" Lavi muttered in horror and that's when Lenalee couldn't help but laugh lightly and Allen turned away so the sword welder didn't see the smirk.

"That's it you damn rabbit," Kanda almost snarled grabbing Mugan and now it made sense to the others why he had been so silent before, his voice was much higher pitched now and Lavi couldn't control his laugher again until he saw the danger coming after him. Collecting himself he made his way out of the room faster than anyone expected, which wasn't very good for the White haired exorcist that was dragged along by the redhead.

They could hear Kanda chasing after them and Allen briefly wondered why, if Kanda didn't want anyone to see him like this than why would he run from his room after Lavi. 'Lavi must have really pissed him off,' Allen thought as they ran into the library before they were able to breathe.

Just as the door to the library closed they leaned against it trying to catch their breaths as they didn't hear Kanda's footsteps behind them. Thinking they were safe they took a moment to gather themselves, looking up as they felt a pair of eyes on them.

Green eyes gave them a questioning look as they noticed the only person in the library was a young looking girl sitting in one of the chairs reading a book that looked too advanced for someone her age.

"I don't even think I want to know," she muttered looking back down at the book, her red hair falling past her shoulders.

"Lavi made Kanda angry again," Allen muttered and the girl looked up again.

"You'll never learn will you? You know he's going to figure out your hiding in here, so why wait around? And don't even think that I'm going to cover for you," she told them looking up for a moment.

"Ahh come on!" Lavi muttered but before anyone could say anything they heard what could only have been Kanda making his way to the library doors before they took off.

Not five minutes later the doors opened again and the small girl looked up at Kanda, her eyes went wide before she asked, "You were around the science department again weren't you?" she didn't get a response as she just sighed as she was getting a glare from the older male, scratching her forehead through the black bandana shielding it she muttered, "They were just here, they ran that way," pointing in the direction Lavi and Allen had just went.

Kanda didn't even pause when he took off after them, the girl sighed and went back to her reading, thinking today wasn't going to be a normal day after all.

"She would rat us out?" Lavi huffed as they ran down random hallways.

"What do you expect, I would rat you out too. Urg why am I even running I didn't do anything!?" Allen exclaimed rather breathlessly from running this long.

"Stop running than and let Kanda catch up to you," Lavi muttered and Allen thought better of that. But before the white haired boy could even respond they ran into a problem, literally they ran into a wall and noticed the dead end for the first time.

"Damn it," Allen hissed as he recovered from hitting the wall, "why did you run into a dead end, you want to die?"

"I wasn't paying attention… oh man," Lavi muttered and went to go leave the hallway when he noticed Kanda slowly walking up to them.

"Damned Rabbit," the sword holder said in a low voice, which was very close to how he would normally sound which made Lavi wonder how he managed to do that.

Lavi backed against the wall behind him trying to figure out any way to save himself; thinking quick he grabbed Allen by the shoulders and placed the younger male between him and Kanda.

"What are you doing!?" Allen yelled trying to get out of the strong grasp.

"Saving my ass," Lavi muttered.

"You think putting the bean sprout between us is really going to stop me?" Kanda asked and Lavi froze for a second.

"Damn…" he muttered letting Allen go, knowing it wasn't going to help any.

"Kanda!" a voice yelled from behind the very angry exorcist and Lavi wanted to cheer when he saw Lenalee running up the Hallway towards them.

"Don't even try to save him," Kanda warned the girl.

"I wasn't going to, while following you three I ran into Johnny," Lenalee started to explain, "he said Reever found a cure for this, I figured you would want to know as soon as possible."

"Che," Kanda didn't move at all and Lenalee spoke again.

"I'm sure you would rather be back to your normally self as fast as possible, Lavi will be around after so you can go after him than," she said but the look on her face made it clear she didn't like the idea.

Kanda stopped for a second and realized she was right before turning and walking away and Lavi breathed and ran and hugged Lenalee.

"Thank you! You saved my life," the redhead exclaimed.

"For now, you better hide somewhere good until he calms down, I won't be able to save you again," Lenalee pointed out as the redhead ran off and Allen only laughed.

"He'll never learn will he?" the boy asked.

"Apparently not," came the response as the two left the hallway.

---…---

(meanwhile…)

"Lenalee! Where are you!?" screamed a rather high pitched voice coming from a very much female Komui as he ran around the hallways.

"Supervisor you really shouldn't be yelling like this," Reever called out trying to get the now female Komui to stop long enough to get him back to normal.

"Silence Reever, you're just jealous because I'm so pretty now!" Komui squealed as he ran from the blonde scientist. Who had been chasing the supervisor for at least fifteen minutes now and many people had stopped to stare at them.

"LENALEE!!!!" Komui screamed and all those around him had to block their ears from the high pitched noise, "where are you I want to go shopping and do sisterly things."

After a few more moments of this Reever finally got the help he needed as Komui was tackled and held down long enough to get him back to his normal self. Although anyone around them when this happened may never hear correctly again from the high screams from Komui.

---…---

AN- Alright so here we go again… a part two (you can all thank my bestest friend in the world for this as it was her idea and request that made me write it.) now be warned I did write this after being up for more than 48 hours and after a few glasses of wine so… it might not be the greatest thing ever and I'm way too lazy to change too much.

A little note, I guess I was that out of it I forgot what I was writing and a certain little girl character appeared in this little story lol. The girl from the library is part of a chapter fiction I've been playing with so don't be surprised if you see her again (and I'd be surprised if anyone picked up something bout her hehe)

Anyways… ummm I might have another fic like this up soon since someone made me realize I pick on Lavi, Kanda and Allen a lot… and its time I had some Noah fun sooo… (the name might change by the time I post it but…) there may be a Tyki on crack kind of story soon lol keep watch if your interested.

And of course let me know what ya think!!!

-M


End file.
